percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Para-Normal Patterns
The Charmed Demigods'' Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 13: Para-Normal Patterns Monday. 3:13 pm. Eve walked down the corridor. Two minutes she had until she had to be in the last period of the day- History. She didn't like the practical aspects of the subject, but it was hereditary that she was inspired by history. She shared her class with Leon, Tarren and Darryl. She loved sharing with her cousins because all they did was have mental conversations. "Chelsea got herself her second charge. Some guy in France! She returns at 5 p.m. Do y'all want to go to BaoNecci's to get a pizza later?" ''Tarren said. They all agreed to meet but Eve said that she would be a small bit late. She gave Nicola and Reese the job of housing the trainee's they had saved from the demons. Eve was happy at what they had achieved, and to her, it made the cousins have a tighter bond. Eve had to go to magic school with Talia and Riley to show them around and get them sorted into classes. She loved her "job" as a guide for new witches. Eve spent the last five years of her live practising the art of Wiccan magic. She loved her powers. She was seventeen now, she was gaining more and more responsibility as a witch in the family. Herself and her grandmother would often brew potions or write spells, it was from her that she got the art of lyrical literacy. She was more independant, which was good for a seventeen year old. Her mom was an awesome advocate for the "Independant Sorceror" of today, insisting that Eve and her cousins get more involved with their heritage and learn whatever they can. Eve loved her mother very much. ''3:56 pm Eve shut her locker. She had the choice to decorate it herself. Inside the door she had a small mirror which she used to mirror gaze. Not that she had mastered it, but her telepathy allowed her to contact people through the mirror. The exterior of the locker was a crimson red colour. It was patterned with stars, each one to symbolize her family. Cheesy, she knew it, but when you have a family that could bring about the apocalypse, she loved them all. Eve ran out the door of the school, backpack on her shoulder, purse on her wrist and car keys in her hand. She would have to get to the apartment and teleport the three of them to magic school. She drove for fifteen minutes down the traffic-clad streets. Monday afternoon wasn't as bad as Friday afternoon traffic. She took shortcuts and eventually pulled up behind the apartments, in the car park. She walked in to see Riley chilling on the sofa, Talia straightening her hair, Jonathan eating cheerios and a new girl sitting at the window. "Hey guys. Shouldn't you be ready to leave by now?" Eve said and shuffled up some magazine on the coffee table. "HEY EVE!" said Paul as he came out from the kitchen. "This is Katelyn. She is my new charge" he said and explained her powers. "Hey Katelyn, I'm Eve, Paul's cousin. You have extraordinary gifts. You should be very pleased to possess such power!" Eve said and beamed a smile as she shook the girls hand. "Why don't you orb us to magic school, Paul. Saves us wasting paper" Eve said with a smile and Paul nodded. Katelyn agreed to go along to magic school, but Eve could sense that she was still very cautious. Magic school was always on the go. Thousands of classes moving between corridors, students in the halls, the place was chaotic. But that was the way the Elders intended Magic school to be, the more students they could get, the less likely the magical community would be to gaining more warlocks and demons. Eve spotted Jen and Ryan wandering about the hall. Jen and Ryan were family friends, good friends of Leo's when he taught in Magic School. Both had since become teachers at magic school. Ryan taught Advanced Combat and Jen taught Ancient Ruins and Artifacts. Eve was happy to see them working. Over by the bookshelf in Library, Eve spotted Maryse, one of her good friends. Maryse was a French-Canadian witch from Edmundston, New Brunswick. She had the power of Persuasion, a rare ability to manipulate what people say. She also has the power of Psychic Seduction, where she can influence the thought patterns of men. She was pretty powerful and had the ability to cast the most amazing and accurate spells. Once she saw Eve, she ran over with a huge hug. "Mon ami! How are you?" she asked Eve and managed to pry herself away from her. "I'm great, Maryse! Merci. Et toi?" Eve replied, she wasn't the most fluent person, but Eve was learning French so she could at least show Maryse she was intrigued. "Bien, bien. I am working very 'ard on my magic. I really love it 'ere. Zere is a lot to do 'ere!" she said and Eve couldn't help but smile at Maryse, her accent was interesting. They scheduled a coffee date as Eve was adament to show the school off to Riley, Talia, Jonathan and Katelyn. Eve brought the four down to the Advanced Combat class which was thought by Mr. Burnaby, a twenty-something with the power of Hovering and Deflection. Talia was instantly drawn to the class, so Eve left her to gaze at the class. Next, Eve brought the group to the History of Magic class. The class was pretty empty, besides about six students.and Ben, the teacher. He welcomed Jonathan to the class as Jonathan was interested in History. Eve wanted to speak with Katelyn on her own, to figure out what she was feeling. She brought Riley down to the Advanced Medieval Weaponry class. He was instantly engorged in all it had to offer and the professor, Mr. Dhillon. One of the newest employees. Once Riley was gone, Eve brought Katelyn to the cafeteria for a coffee. "Tell me, Katelyn. How are you coping with this new... world you've been introduced to?" Eve said as she sat down across from her. "Uhm. It's a lot to comprehend. I mean, I just found out I had these... powers just over an hour ago, and now we are in some sort of school where people are holding balls of electricity and flying. I've just got to take some time to get my mind around it." Katelyn replied. "I understand how you are feeling. I was twelve when I found out I had powers" Eve said and used her conjuring powers to conjure a spoon. Katelyn gazed in disbelief. "I've spent the last four years battling demons and warlocks, which I must say, is quite rewarding and very good for anger relief" Eve finished and laughed before taking a sip out of her coffee. The girls spent another half-hour discussing the different aspects of learning magic, the different catagories of magic and how important it is to have magic in their lives. They finished up and walked back to the library where Paul was sitting on the couch beside Riley, Talia was reading a book on Mackled Malaclaws, a race of magical lobsters. Jonathan was chatting with one of the students of Magic School, her name was Sadie Carusa, an Italian/American witch with the power of Chlorokinetic Shield Projection where she can create a shield out of plants etc. Chlorokinetic Combat and Floraportation. "Come on guys, we've experienced enough magic for one day." Just as everyone came over to orb home, Maryse came running up the corridor, waving them down. This was one of the first times Eve had ever seen the look of terror on her face. "Wait. Maryse! What's wrong?!" Eve said and ran towards Maryse as she latched onto Eve in a hug. Drawing breaths and pushing her very blonde hair out of her face, she said the word "...Guita..." she said. It took Eve a minute to process "Guita" but as soon as the light bulb in her head decided to switch on, she froze. "Where is she? Is she in the school" Eve said, but her answer came as a jet of flames down one of the adjoining corridors. Eve turned to Paul "Go, you have to get back home. Send Samantha and Darryl. GO NOW!" she exclaimed and Paul orbed out. Eve stood and let Maryse gather herself. Eve ordered all in the room to gather around a table. There were Riley, Talia, Jonathan, Katelyn, Sadie, Maryse, a New Yorker witch, Aimee and a Puerto Rican witch, Rosita García. Aimee was sixteen years old and had the power to create Air Bombs and can also Air Walk. Rosita was seventeen years of age and had the ability of Petrification Breath, where she could stun and solidify things with her breath. "Guys. We need to act fast. This dragon is very fiesty. It can breath fire but also induce fear. Be very careful" Eve said and as she said it, Samantha and Darryl orbed in. They ran down the corridor in the direction of the heat, Eve used her powers to mentally track the dragon. The sense of helplessness and panic swept through Eve's mind. They ran into the Exhibition Chamber. Around ten students stood there, one student had a forcefield raised to protect the others from the dragons bursts of fire. Eve ran in with the others, Darryl and Sadie raised forcefields and shields against the dragon. "We don't have long. I will go out with Rosita and Samantha. Samantha, you will run circles around the dragon to cause a distraction. I will mind tap her and Rosita, you will petrify her to immobility. The rest of you guys, stand-by and wait for my signal if we need you" Eve said and raised her hand with three fingers extended. She counted down. 3...2...1. Samantha bolted through an opening in the forcefield and started running laps around the dragon. Guita began spewing fire out of her mouth, trailing behind Samantha. After thirty seconds, Rosita and Eve bolted out. Eve raised her hand and entered the dragons head. Eve began to buckle under the pressure of the fear in which Guita was inducing. Just before the connection broke, the feelings of fear subdued and Eve got back to work, She got into the dragon's attention span and cut it short. She dropped her hands and the dragon closed it's mouth. As it did, Rosita sucked in a mouthful of air and blew it out again in the direction of the dragon. Eve saw as the dragon stopped moving and it's eyes became beady. "Now that... was interesting. But how did my fear go away?" Eve asked. Everyone looked at Katelyn who was looking at her palms. "Was that you, Kate? Thank you, I am most grateful, I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't helped!" Eve said and gave Katelyn a high five. 5:49 p.m There it was, a newly polished dragon statue that was estimated to hold for another six to eight months. Rosita was thanked and praised for her input. She was pleased. Students at magic school don't usually get to battle much. Eve always wanted to be the one to get them ready for battle, if it arose. They needed to experience it, and for Rosita, she was proud. Mr. Burnaby ran in to see what was going in "Guys, what went on in here?!" He exclaimed and put out a little flame on the table. "Dragon got it, it's cool, we handled it" Aimee said and smiled. "Good. At least that is sorted. Wouldn't want this place to be smouldering now, would we?" Mr. Burnaby said and walked away. Eve checked her watch, called for Paul and said her goodbyes. She had to be home before six, when her mom got home from the Day-Care centre. She was the owner, so she stayed late. Eve got home, dug out her homework and her iPod and started, just as the door shut and her mom got in. Eve did ten minutes of homework and was out the door again as she had to meet the guys at the Pizzeria to see Chelsea. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch